


Sif's answer

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Gen, Humorous Ending, Jane's car is Darwin's bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has a question about something from both movies - the scant amount of armor given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sif's answer

"Is it a fashion statement?" Jane asked her.

Frowning as she finished a flask of ale, Sif motioned for it to be refilled while she turned to Jane and asked "What?"

"How little armor you wear, even into battle - at least I assume that's what you wear into battle," and Jane didn't seem to notice the strangled sounds of people nearby trying not to overhear, "though you wore it when you helped me and Thor. Both times."

Sif gave a nod.

"And when I was given...local clothes, I think I had even less armor than you have," Jane said.

"Yes," Sif said.

"But I can't fight. And you..."

 _I believe I see where you are going with this._ "You surmise from that, that less armor denotes lesser skill and ability?"

Jane nodded apologetically.

"Your cart is pulling a goat behind it," Sif said. _And a broken-wheeled cart, at that._

Jane blinked, parsing that. _Oh._ "You mean I put the cart before the goat - er, horse. How so?" not for the first time cursing how the Allspeech tended to make a hash out of Asgardians using Earthly idioms.

"Thor and Loki wear less armor than most soldiers, because they have proven to be more accomplished than those soldiers. I wear less yet, as I have proven myself still more accomplished." _As one of my trainers said to me, it is both declaration and taunt to my enemies - and a warning that I need less shielding to be lethal._

"But I..." Jane said, and trailed off, the implication setting in. "Thor thinks _that_ highly of - But he's never even seen me fight!"

"Ask anyone in Asgard how skillfully you struck him down twice in a day," Sif said.

"But that wasn't fighting," she objected.

"It impressed him."

"Thor made an impression on my car, too," Jane said, trying to make light of it.


End file.
